blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
Rin is Aria's sensei, and much higher up in ranking for 'The Branch' Information Not much is known about Rin's past or what she did before the Novel started. At some point her mother gave birth to Rin's little sister, Karin. Also at some point, their mother was kidnapped. A and K Rin's first appearance comes in chapter nine, when she confronts Kei. She explains, though cryptically, that a remnant of the NOL exists and that she works for it. She claims to have killed Mitch. After Aria's defeat at Kei's hands, Rin took Aria under her wings and began to train her. Rin likes to tease Aria and the two have seemingly grown close after their time together. Following, Aria's defeat, Michel, much to Rin's chagrin, was dispatched to eliminate her. While Michel intended to make Aria a message to Kei about tangling with them further, Rin seemingly managed to get Aria to Kei's place so that he could take care of her. Michel accused Rin of being soft and allowing for Aria to get medical treatment, to which Rin responded that Michel's 'message' made with or without her death. In chapter thirteen, Karin reveals that Rin had claimed that she had killed Mitch to get in someone's good grace. Though as to who she was referring to, is not known Rin also wanted to find the person who was blackmailing her into working with 'The Branch' and kill them with her own bare hands. In the following chapter, Rin speaks with her superior, how far up or who he is, is not known. Her superior assigned Rin the task of eliminating Aria should she re-enter the battle. Nick uncovered the reason behind, what he believes, to be Rin's working in 'The Branch', believing that she only works for them because of her mother. Nick is actively assigned to finding Rin's mother, not known to Rin currently. Rin was reunited with her mother after having to bend to Kon's will, having been saved by HJ and Nick. Rin and her mother pursued peace over continuing their fight. Rin would show up again, sporting a whole new look, and joined the group over the search for Kana. She helped defeat Kira, and now lives at home with Saori, Josh, Kana, and Karin. Rin then joined Kei at his home, and quietly began to train Aria again before the two decided to go visit a family member of Aria's. Personality Rin likes to tease Aria, their relationship seemingly on good terms for Rin to make sure that she could get medical attention for her wounds. Rin can come off as cold and unfeeling when she was with Kei. She makes sure her mission is seen through to the end, regardless of the circumstances. Appearance Rin has red hair, with three strands of hair arcing out of her head like crescent moons. She wears a red dougi that has seen better days. There is an X in her dougi with the center of the X being her bellybutton. She wears black boots that come up to her knees. In a later appearance, after leaving the Branch. She had changed to wear a pair of jean shorts and red top, but still wore her black boots. She clipped one of the crescents moons and flipped the other to make a whole moon. She also let her hair fall to her hips. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist